


Conversaciones

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Boys Kissing, Conversations, Dinner, EWE, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future bride, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Not Drama, Promises, Romance, fluff fluff fluff, humor?, mentioned Father-Son Relationship, mentioned Julian's father, mentioned sex, not really - Freeform, sex?, tags are not important
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Julian ha recibido una llamada de teléfono agridulce. Barry no se fía de las intenciones del padre de Julian. ¿Qué más pueden hacer salvo discutir? Pues ir a cenar a un restaurante mexicano, tener una conversación banal y una noche romántica.Sí, una noche romántica.Casi.





	Conversaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.
> 
> La historia está disponible aquí como en fanfiction, pronto en wattpad en mis respectivos perfiles. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil.

**conversaciones** , por Angelito Bloodsherry

**[julian & barry]**

—¿Quién era?

Barry estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Los pantalones de chándal que llevaba puestos, le caían con gracia revelando más piel de la estrictamente necesaria, pero lo más interesante, lo que hacía que Julian perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos o que se le secara la boca, era la capa de humedad que bañaba el cuerpo de Barry o esas pequeñas gotas de agua salada que se perdían por el borde de los pantalones.

Nunca pensó que envidiaría tanto unos pantalones.

O que querría ser una gota de sudor para recorrer el puto cuerpo desnudo de su novio.

—¿Julian? —se pasó una mano por el pelo humedecido y se acercó hasta Julian, iba descalzo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era?

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle de qué estaba hablando o de babear, no estaba seguro de lo que su cuerpo quería hacer en primer lugar, pero recobró el sentido común al recordar el motivo por el que había salido de la zona de entrenamiento minutos atrás. Dibujó una mueca de disgusto casi de inmediato, y soltó el teléfono en una de las mesitas auxiliares.

Barry seguía mirándolo.

—Era mi padre —empezó porque no había forma de tener esa conversación siendo civilizados, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas ahí abandonadas. Barry estaba tirado en una colchoneta, sentado de tal manera que los pantalones se le marcaban de una forma muy  _interesante_  que hacía estragos en el estómago de Julian—. No pongas esa cara, Allen. Es mi padre.

—Es un gilipollas.

_Vaya, qué sutil._

—Sigue siendo mi padre.

Barry entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron de un tonto blanco enfermizo. Julian sabía lo que su novio estaba pensando y, aunque estaba de acuerdo con dichos pensamientos, sean cuales fueran, seguía siendo su padre de quién hablaban. Era un hijo de puta, eso es cierto, pero quería o buscaba lo mejor para Julian a su manera. No estaba haciendo nada malo dando su opinión, por lo menos esta vez no le había insultado.

Suponía que eso era un progreso.

—No —Julian notó la ira filtrándose en la voz de su novio—. Sé lo que estás haciendo, Jules. Tu padre será tu padre, pero no tiene derecho a dirigir tu vida.

—No la dirige.

—Bien, bien —se levantó con torpeza, el sudor se le estaba secando, Barry tendría frío pronto o no, a saber cómo funcionaba su organismo—. Dime entonces, ¿qué es lo que quería?

Julian masculló en voz baja.

—Solo quería saber como me iba —se quejó de mal humor, cada vez que hablaban de su padre, Barry se las apañaba para malinterpretar todo—. Y si la boda seguía pensada para primavera.

—Por supuesto que esperaba que le dijeras que no —escupió con burla mientras una sonrisa desagradable aparecía en su rostro—. ¿Algo más?

—Vete a la mierda, Allen.

Barry miró a Julian un momento, y suspiró resignado. Julian comprendía de dónde venía la desconfianza de Barry hacia su padre. Pero no, que no se diera cuenta que había cambiado, que no era el mismo hombre que, medio año atrás, se había negado a reconocer que Julian estaba saliendo con un hombre y que dicho hombre estaba justo delante de sus narices, muerto de miedo, esperando su aprobación.

Su novio podría ser el héroe de Central City pero también una persona muy rencorosa y sobreprotectora para con sus amigos. Y se había prometido en ese día, Julian lo supo sin necesidad de mirarle o tener una conversación después, que ese hombre iba a pagar por su desprecio, no hacia Barry, sino hacia su propio hijo.

—Julian, no quiero que te haga daño.

—No lo va a hacer, ha reconocido que estamos juntos —bufó molesto. Barry se sentó a su lado, Julian mantuvo las distancias más por el sudor que porque Barry quisiera tocarlo. Realmente necesitaba su contacto, eso le recordaría porque estaba luchando en primer lugar—. Me quiere.

Barry asintió.

—Claro —no se estaba burlando. Julian lo miró de reojo para cerciorarse—. ¿Te dijo algo más?

Julian dudó.

—Decirme que iba a venir a la boda —Barry no respondió, apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que hasta Julian pudo notar la tensión en su mandíbula—, y que quería verme en casa antes.

Barry cerró los ojos y murmuró algo ininteligible, Julian se abstuvo de intentar entender lo que había dicho.

—Julian, dime que ves lo que está queriendo hacer.

—¿Ver a su hijo? —hasta para él sonaba falso, Julian le odiaba por ello—. No creo que sea tan raro.

—Lo que quiere es una oportunidad para manipularte y presentarte a cualquier chica dispuesta y a la altura de sus expectativas. Maldita sea.

Barry se levantó de golpe y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Julian. El rubio quería decir algo hiriente o sarcástico pero se mordió la lengua ya que de poco serviría con Barry. Una parte de él, esa que quería mantener en silencio, sabía lo que Barry estaba diciendo, y le creía. Su padre había sido una rata manipuladora, especialmente con él, lo único que necesitaba era arrastrar a Julian a terreno seguro pero hacer  _perfectamente_  su trabajo, como siempre. Julian lo sabía. Si volvía a casa, aunque fuese por unos días, la situación empeoraría para ellos notablemente. Julian podría saber que su padre era un cabrón, pero era su padre y se tomaba sus palabras muy en serio, incluso los insultos. Julian estaba enamorado de Barry, de su vida en Estados Unidos, pero su padre, lo que representaba, podría cambiarlo todo.

Tomó la alianza que colgaba en su cuello, tanto Barry como él habían tomado la decisión de llevarlas así, y acarició las palabras grabadas de su interior. Barry se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su rostro con delicadeza. Los ojos de su novio eran de un verde bosque embriagador. Julian sonrió.

—Si quieres ir, vayamos.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Y qué pasa con la ciudad? ¿Con la comisaría?

—El equipo se encargará —tomó la alianza de entre los dedos de Julian—. Si tu padre acepta la boda, aceptará que yo vaya, ¿no?

Julian asintió con cuidado.

—Te prometo que seré bueno —le dio un tierno beso en los labios—. Voy a darme una ducha, ¿quieres ir a ese restaurante mexicano que tanto te gusta? Invitas tú, por supuesto.

Julian sacudió la cabeza divertido. Barry desapareció de la sala de entrenamiento, no sin antes robarle otro beso. Julian se recostó en la silla y jugueteó con el anillo, mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su padre. Le había sorprendido al ver su nombre en la pantalla, pero no tanto como las palabras que salieron de su boca, era la primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, que su padre se disculpaba con él, ni siquiera cuando le secuestraron por unos negocios turbios lo había hecho. Tal vez era el motivo por el que quería darle una oportunidad o tal vez porque seguía siendo un niño pequeño que iba detrás de su imponente padre buscando su aprobación.

Hoy era de esos días en los que echaba terriblemente de menos a Emma, ella sabría muy bien que hacer o decir en estas circunstancias.

El restaurante fue todo lo que Julian necesitó para despejarse. No es que tuvieran mucha intimidad pero siempre venía bien una buena comida y una charla superficial sobre cualquier tontería como las series que Cisco había recomendado, los nuevos agentes en prácticas que habían tenido la osadía de cruzarse en el camino del propio Julian o lo pesados que eran Wally, Iris y Caitlin sobre los preparativos de la boda, y la necesidad de contratar a un especialista.

Eran temas medianamente seguros.

—¿Confías en mí? —comentó mientras terminaba de colocar el abrigo de Julian. El rubio dio un paso atrás—. Jules.

En otro momento, le habría parecido graciosa la reacción infantil de Barry.

—No vamos a atravesar la ciudad de esa manera —le dio un escalofrío—. ¿Pretendes que vomite? Ni de coña.

—Te prometo que no ocurrirá.

—Acabamos de cenar en un mexicano —no quería darle la espalda a Barry, sabía que era una estupidez, el chico no iba a hacer nada sin su consentimiento, pero la sensación estaba ahí, corroyendo en su estómago—. No va a pasar, andemos o pidamos un taxi.

—Pero…

—Sin  _peros_  —cortó cualquier tontería de raíz, Barry metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y empezó a andar al lado de Julian, como un cachorro abandonado—. No me vas a hacer sentir culpable.

Barry murmuró un  _estúpido rubio_  o algo así. Julian lo ignoró. No tomaron ningún taxi porque el apartamento donde vivían estaba a unas cuantas calles de allí y la ciudad estaba lo bastante transitada como para que no fuese raro pasear de noche. Sin embargo, Julian odiaba los silencios tensos, especialmente cuando su mente tenía la necesidad de pensar en la conversación con su padre o en los billetes que había sacado unas horas antes desde su teléfono.

—¿De verdad vendrás a Inglaterra?

Barry no contestó inmediatamente. Tomó el brazo de Julian y entrelazó sus manos. Las manos de Barry estaban congeladas, aunque casi no lo notaba con los guantes que él sí se había puesto porque tenía dos neuronas más que su novio, pero igualmente le dio un pequeño escalofrío. Uno agradable. Barry se acercó hasta él y se paró enfrente, obligando a que Julian hiciera lo mismo.

El rubio enterró el rostro un poco más en el abrigo.

—Quiero conocer a tu hermana —tomó la otra mano y le dio un pequeño apretón—. Y a tu madre.

Julian se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Mi madre prepara las mejores galletas de mantequilla de todo el mundo.

Barry soltó una carcajada—. Seguro que sí.

—Y mi hermana estará encantada de conocerte —la voz se le quebró un poco, podía notar la presión en la garganta y como se le humedecen los ojos, pero no hizo nada para impedirlo, porque la mirada verde cristalina de Barry era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse seguro—. Quiero enseñarte mi habitación.

Barry soltó las manos de Julian para abrazar su pequeña cintura. Estaban muy juntos, todo lo juntos que podían estar con ese abrigo enorme que llevaba puesto. En su defensa, pensó, era demasiado calentito como para quejarse.

—¿Podré besarte en ella? —Julian se ruborizó—. Claro que iré, Jules porque ahora somos un equipo.

—Lo somos.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada más, en mitad de la calle. Julian no sabía lo que Barry vería en su mirada, lo que sí sabía es que el moreno era como un libro abierto. Un hombre demasiado maravilloso para ser real, casi agradecía sus meteduras de pata diarias y sus muchas tonterías, sin ellas Barry sería el príncipe azul, y él odiaba los príncipes azules.

Porque no duraban.

Y no se quedaban al lado de gente con tantos problemas como Julian.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de su novio.

Julian negó con la cabeza.

—Allen, ni se te ocurra —le advirtió usando el tono más amenazador, aquel que reservaba para los agentes novatos o para cualquiera que fuese un idiota de primera, como su novio. Intentó zafarse de su agarre. Barry se puso a reír como un condenado, pero solo se abrazó a Julian—. No hagas nada o lo lamentarás.

Barry apretó un poco más el agarre.

—Un día —le prometió medio en broma medio en serio. Cada palabra, pensó mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla, era como una caricia en la piel descubierta de su cuello— me dejarás enseñarte  _lo bueno de ser un velocista_.

—No en esta vida.

Barry tuvo que notar el cambio brusco en su voz porque se apartó para poder mirarle a la cara. Julian tragó saliva, sabía lo que Barry estaría viendo en su mirada azul ya que era lo mismo que él veía en la verde.

Deseo.

—¿Quieres ver lo bien que se me dan otras cosas? —susurró contra sus labios, Julian jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Barry invadiendo su boca—. ¿Sabes lo que quieres, Jules?

Por supuesto que sí.

Esa noche, acurrucados en la cama, totalmente sudados y con la respiración entrecortada, Julian pudo confirmar que los restaurantes mexicanos eran una magnífica idea, y que la próxima vez que Barry se le presentase medio desnudo y sudado, lo follaría allí mismo.

Tomó la alianza que colgaba del cuello de Barry, y le dio un último beso en los labios, antes de caer rendido en su pecho.

_**fin.** _


End file.
